Memories of the Heart
by A-Dash-of-Red-Bean-Paste
Summary: "If you are who you say you are...then surely my heart would remember you, ne?" The Winter War is over and won, but Orihime is still missing. Ichigo and the others continue their search for their lost comrade; soon finding her in the ruins of Las Noches. Only... Orihime isn't Orihime anymore. How will Ichigo react to this new Hime? -AU -IchiHime (Rating may change)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All characters and any Bleach related items in this here fanfiction belong to Tite Kubo. *praises Kubo*

**Rating: **T for now but it may change in the future.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Through empty halls and high white walls, the sound of constant clicking could be heard. It echoed loudly throughout the surrounding corridors, an almost lonely air manifesting from it.

A pair of boot bearing feet were the cause of this clicking as their owner hurried to their destination.

_Click click clack click_

The steps hastened with enthusiasm and after a quick moment of near jogging, they came to a skidding stop, having reached their goal.

_Click click cla- _

There a girl stood, seeming small and feeble compared to the tall walls of the long corridor. Blinking wide eyes and swallowing soundly, her breathing quickened as she eyed a towering door just in her reach.

Now the air was filled with the sound of feminine panting.

For a brief second it seemed those walls curved and bent around her, threatening and constricting. But she kept her stance with her back straight, feet firmly in place, and her jaw set. Now was not the time for her imagination to get the best of her! Taking a deep breath, the girl knocked tentatively at the large door before her. She waited a second before entering without listening for an answer, knowing all too well she'd been heard.

Upon entering, she immediately dropped to one knee and lowered her gaze to the ground. Ignoring the swarm of butterflies filling her stomach, she kept her voice steady, addressing the room's owner loud and clear.

"Hai, Aizen-sama? I came as quickly as I could upon hearing your request for me."

Aizen sat laid back against a couch matching the ghastly white room, that trademark smirk plastered to his face.

He said nothing and only continue to stare at the kneeling girl, brown eyes so fearfully observant that they caused a chill as they ran over her form. His smirk widened when she shuddered.

The woman hadn't even made eye contact with him yet and already she was cringing;(from fear or joy, which didn't matter to him) just from the feeling of his gaze on her.

With a satisfied grin, he decided to speak.

"Orihime Inoue" He drew out her name, sounding out each syllable with unnecessary emphasis. "Please stand. A pretty face such as yours shouldn't be hidden."

At the order and innocent compliment, Orihime rose. As she did so the long skirts of her uniform were met with fidgeting hands, twisting the material in their grasp. A healthy blush flushed her creme colored cheeks , turning them pink.

He had flattered her! Her mind raced and her heart quickened. Aizen-sama complimented her! Yes, there had been other times when similar comments had slipped from the brown haired man, but never so bluntly. He would offer them in riddles, enticing her with his clever words and quick tongue, leaving her confused, yet wanting more.

With a smile filled with pure admiration, Orihime looked back up to Aizen; her lord. Her God.

"H-Hai...Gomen, Aizen-sama, but may you tell me why I was called here? As much as I enjoy having tea with you." Which she did, almost as much as _living. _"I-I was just about to go out on that mission you assigned to me."

Aizen stood, slowly making his way to the auburn haired girl.

"Yes, I know. But you see, Orihime, I have a more important assignment for you..."

He reached out and caught a strand of sunset between his fingers.

She blushed harder.

"That is, if you really are ready to prove your loyalty to me."

"O-Of course! For Aizen-sama, I'll do anything, anything he wishes!"

_Perfect._

Releasing her hair and smiling (if one may call it that...) Aizen proceeded to tap on the mask remains, so perfectly shaped like a flowered crown, that encircled the girl's head.

She had been the most _beautiful_ successful test subject he could've ever hoped for.

Not to mention how powerful he'd made her...minus the memory loss.

"Good girl." He cooed, a gleam catching his eyes. "Then I believe it's time for you to live up to those words..."

Orihime nodded eagerly at his words. Her stormy eyes never leaving his as he spoke his commands. Then they narrowed, filling with something oh so uncharacteristic of the normally cheery and kind girl.

Pink lips lifted up into a gleeful, yet sinister smile and grey eyes darkened.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. I shall eradicate this...Kurosaki Ichigo and his nakama. And I will not be merciful." she purred, a gloved hand gripping her zanpakuto for emphasis.

"Good. I believe you won't fail me, Orihime. Now go."

Orihime bowed before turning on her heel, striding out of the ex-captain's chambers with her orders.

Now alone in his room, Aizen chuckled.

"The bait is set...

He sat, resting his cheek on his fisted hand.

"And now we wait."

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

As Orihime stood in the center of her nearly bare room, staring out the bared window into the darkness of Hueco Mundo, she wondered.

About simple things; like if the moon was really made of cheese, or if Grimmjow-kun had lied about not drinking all of her milk.

But then she wondered; Why had Aizen given her such an important task?

She wasn't even a ranked Arrancar, let alone an Espada. One of them were much better suited to handle these intruders, but he chose her.

Something didn't sit right in her stomach, but she shrug the feeling off. She'd been given her orders. Which she planned to follow through with, no matter what.

She had no time to wonder. She had to prepare.

Even though everything in her screamed and ached at the name _Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Tadaaaa...yep, I started a new story...*head desk* For all of you who like Healing Bonds, don't worry, I'm still working on it. *sigh* But I have to replay the game so I can get the info I need to continue. Ah, but I'm about 3'4ths done with chapter three, so no worries!~

And look!~ I actually remembered to check better for errors and typos! OTL So please excuse any I miss, heh.

Now about this one...hmm. I found this on my old phone and decide to rewrite it. For some strange reason, I've always liked the idea of Aizen givin' Hime powers, and she somehow turns against her friends...but then in the end...ya know, turns normal again...? Meh, it sounded better in my head. I also noticed it seems like AiHime a bit here...Anywaaays, just review and tell me what ya think! Also, suggestions are always welcomed! *coughIcoulduseallthehelpIcan getcough*

Arigato and buh-bye!


	2. Moonlit Remedies

**Chapter 1:** Moonlit Remedies

* * *

_Auburn hair and a gentle smile entered the sunset scene before him. The day had been warm and one of the more pleasant ones of the now fading summer season. A faint breeze had added to the serenity of the evening as the sun began it's descend below a horizon of deep reds and bright oranges, the auburn hair flowing lazily it the air almost matching, if not out doing it's vibrant colors._

_The man sighed, a happy sound emitting from him as the girl turned back to him, as if he was more interesting than the scenery before them. Chocolate met stormy clouds as their eyes met and they smiled at one another, his gentle while hers was wide with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. _

_He found himself feeling lucky._

_He'd just been walking home from a quick run to the local market when he managed to bump into her. Now that he thought about it, she had a habit of doing that. After hasty apologies and fumbled greetings, he managed to get his mind set straight enough to offer walking her home. He insisted, noting how she began to decline his offer, saying that he was going in that direction regardless. After watching her pretty face scrunch up cutely with indecision, the orangette chuckled when she nodded in acceptance, almost a bit too enthusiastically._

_Halfway to the apartment she called home, she gasped in delight, slightly bouncing on her toes as she pointed out the sunset. Wide eyed, he was surprised he hadn't seen it before then. She ran ahead of him and spread her arms wide, as if to take in the entire sky and beamed as brightly as the setting sun._

_"Kurosaki-kun, look! This is the best sunset I've seen all summer!~"_

_Ichigo flashed the girl a quick smile before turning his gaze back to the sun, nodding in agreement."Ya know...it might just be the best one I've seen too, Inoue..."_

_Her mouth opened, preparing to say more, but the sound never reached his ears and the scene changed, suddenly becoming cold and dark as a winter's night. _

_And then she was gone._

_Ichigo shuddered, an uncomfortable chill running up his spine. He cringed from the feeling, his widen eyes darting around frantically as he searched for Orihime, her name leaving his lips countless times as the calls grew in volume, but received no answer. _

_Slowly, everything started fading into darkness and the cold became numbing. And the only sound filling this empty void was his nonstop calling, echoing off the blackness surrounding him. _

_"Inoue...! Inoue...Inoue! Don't go...Orihime!"_

Ichigo jolted upright, a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin as his chest heaved, rapid palpitations corsing through him.

Another nightmare about Inoue...

Dragging a slightly shaking hand down his tense face, Ichigo sighed, trying to calm his still unregular breathing. His chocolate eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he leaned forward, now sitting upright in the cool, silent darkness of his room.

It had been just over a week since the whole war with Aizen and his army of Arrancar finally came to an end, with Ichigo and the Soul Society coming out victorious and Aizen defeated and sealed away.

Ichigo had figured everything would return to normal right after the war ended. Sure, Karakura would take time to rebuild in a few areas, he'd have to adjust to his friend's knowing about his secret life as a Shinigami, and there might be a few stray Arrancar popping up every now and again, but things would work out after everything that had happened. They always seemed to.

But Orihime Inoue was still missing

He'd returned without her..

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head before a deep scowl overtook his features. "Inoue's missing... and here I am, reminiscing and dreaming of her like some love stuck school boy..." God, he really did disturb himself sometimes.

The whole reason he went to Hueco Mundo was to rescue her! Of course Aizen had to be stopped and everything, but that was his main purpose of going. The thought of not having her home safely and still lost somewhere in that hell Las Noches was driving him insane and each day she was missing his dreams were plagued with her beautiful, smiling face. Something hot and foreign built in his chest, and his hand curled into a tight fist. It took the combined efforts of Rukia, Renji, and Chad to keep the orangette from storming to Urahara's and demand he open another garganta to Hueco Mundo.

It took a few good hits from Rukia for the logic to finally set in about his current situation. While he did defeat Aizen, his powers were nearly diminished from that final battle with him. So much that he couldn't even leave his body anymore without nearly fainting from the pressure of his friends reiatsu.

_"You baka...in your current condition you wouldn't even be able to take a low class hollow! And with those stray Arrancar roaming about, you actually think you're able to go back to Hueco Mundo so soon?!"_

Ichigo nearly cringed at the memory of Rukia's harsh toned scolding. She had looked wild and ferocious, her deep violet eyes burning. He had looked away in a attempt to advert that petite woman's piercing gaze. And as much as his inner instincts screamed and shouted for him to protest and deny her words, he only sighed, hanging his head down in submission. Like always, Rukia was right. He wasn't strong enough to go rescue her now.

The orangette groaned out his growing frustration, tossing himself back on the cool bed. Why couldn't he be strong enough when it really mattered?! He had fought and fought, trained for excruciating hours and push himself to the very limit, almost rendering him powerless.

But none of that was good enough now, huh? Inoue was still missing and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

How was he even sure she was still ali-

No.

What the heck was wrong with him? No...he wouldn't think like that. Not now, not ever. He didn't believe it the first time when Ukitake-san suggested it with that apologetic look on his face. And he wouldn't believe it now.

For a moment his tense expression fell into a more solemn one as he remembered his friends words a few days ago.

_"I want to go back for her just as badly as you do, you stupid strawberry." Rukia huffed as she looked away, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "Inoue is my nakama too, remember? She came to help rescue me along with you guys, and for that, I am forever grateful to her."_

_Ishida shifted, his eyes cast downwards as he adjusted his glasses with a push oh a finger. "Besides, Kurosaki. Inoue-san may not be the strongest of us all, but she truly is special. Have a little a faith in her durability and skills why don't you?"_

_Before Ichigo could respond (Idiot Uryu, of course he had faith in her skills!), Chad's deep voice filled the room._

_"Muh...and...I have a feeling. If Inoue actually was...gone, wouldn't we all feel it?" he thumped a fisted hand to his chest. "I have this feeling in my chest...I know Inoue is still alive. I know for a fact she is. Can't you all feel it too?"_

_All the friends in the room stared at the giant, realizing that what he said was true._

_"You just focus on resting and regaining your strength, Ichigo." Rukia looked back to the orangette." We're all going back to rescue Inoue. Just like we all promised before."_

_"We'll bring Inoue back together...!"_

Together...

That's what was promised on that day.

And as soon as Ichigo was strong enough, they'd all rally up and head back to Hueco Mundo and retrieve their lost comrade. And keep that promise. And after a few words with Urahara, it would take a week at the most, for his powers to be restored fully and completely.

Ichigo finally calmed his hectic mind and relaxed his body. If he was recovering as fast as old hat n' clogs said, then he'd need all the rest he could get.

Because he wouldn't rest until Inoue was safe and sound, here in the human world.

The last thing that registered in the orange haired's mind as he drifted into slumber was how full and bright the moon was outside his window, reminding him of a certain auburn haired girl.

"Just hang on, Inoue...I'll have you home soon..."


	3. Double Distortion

**Chapter Two:** Double Distortion

* * *

A girl, a once human girl stood before a man with emerald tears staining his pale cheeks and jet black hair framing his features. The markings ironic, seeing as how he was a static, emotionless being. Chewing at the plump flesh of her lower lip, her sword clutched tightly in her hands, she finally spoke, her courage found.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

He said nothing for a moment, and ignored her completely for what seemed like an eternity before donning those strikingly green eyes upon her, causing her throat to suddenly close up.

"...What have I told you? Stop adding that ridiculous suffix to my name. It is unnecessary."

"H-Hai...gomen."

"Hm. What is it?"

She wrung her hands about the sheath of her blade. The tremble within them hidden.

"The intruders...I hear they're approaching Las Noches...a-and that they'll be infiltrating here soon. I...have orders, dealing with them, yet...I feel off about all of this. Why are they here? Why must I be the one to confront them? Are they really that big of a threat to be killed off? Ca-"

"Silence. You're ranting nonsense. Again." Ulquiorra huffed, closing his eyes. "You have Aizen-sama's orders, yet you question them. Don't let your petty emotions get the better of you, On'na. You are one of us, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, I am, and I'm proud to be! B-But-"

"You are loyal to Aizen?"

"Of course..."

"To whom have you pledge your will to? To use as they please, along with your body and soul?"

Orihime flinched, the movement not going unnoticed by the fourth ranked Espada. Her will was shattering as he flung questions at her, testing her loyalty. She had came to him in hopes of having some sense talked into her, perhaps to even ask for his assistance. Her wondering had gotten out of control, and soon, she found herself plagued with a feeling of dread, which had her completely confused.

But this was too much, and not what she had in mind. And for some strange, gnawing reason. It hurt. Her mind, her heart, and dare she say, her soul. Why, when she adored their leader, cherished him, is it that it hurt so much to reaffirm her oath to him?

Why did it feel so wrong?

"To Aizen-sama! I pledged myself to him and to be his servant! I swear it, I swear! Now... please...j-just stop now. T-This is all hurting my head.."

"Fine. But do not come to me again with such insolent questions. Your home is being attacked, yet you hesitate to defend it. You've no time to ponder about such things because of an 'off feeling' on the subject. You, Orihime Inoue, have your commands. Fulfill them."

"Hai...h-hai. To eradicate the threat to our home. I...must eliminate Kurosaki and his comrades..."

"Correct. For Aizen-sama wishes it."

"For Aizen-sama wishes it..yes. And I am his tool, body and soul." She repeated, a glaze overlapping her mercury eyes. Her expression stiff, empty. Orihime bowed to her superior and mumbled a quick excuse, turning about to stride out of Ulquiorra's room with her head held high. The gnawing feeling..those memories of someone being once again shoved into her subconscious.

When she was gone, Ulquiorra let out a sigh, slipping his hands into the pockets of his hakama.

His job was done, at least for now.

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

"Jin-kuuuuuuun!~"

Jin halted, the pile of rubble he had be shifting through forgotten as the feminine call of his name echoed throughout the deserted halls of Las Noches. Quickly, before his caller could spot him, he slipped into a now vacant room and closed the door without a sound.

"Jin-kun? Jin-kun, I know you're here!~ Come on out!"

It was vexing really, but he found that he didn't mind playing a little hide and seek. No, with Orihime, he actually enjoyed partaking in these childish moments with her, even going as far as to look forward to them. It had been a month now since he first encountered the auburn haired, since he saved her. From the moment he laid his eyes on the girl, he knew who she was, even in her bloodied, detached state. Upon her arrival, she had been the talk of Las Noches, the fresh meat, and even though he held no place there, was a mere errand doer amongst the ranked and the many unranked Arrancar, even he knew about her. This newcomer who had so easily gotten were he always wished to be.

Even now, he felt a tad jealous.

The sound of the door opening snapped Jin from his thoughts, and reacted with great speed, using his special ability to blend into the wall, concealing himself amongst the white of it.

With one eye peeked, he watched as Orihime cautiously entered the room, those large ashen eyes teeming with curiosity as she searched about the room for him. Her tatted clothing dragged soundly against the floor as she moved further into the room, her auburn hair giving off an unearthly hue as the moonlight reflected off of it, along with her mask fragments.

With a start, he found himself grinning, happy to actually see her, though he was always in her company, save for moments like these when he was out, searching through the ruins of their former home. Or his home rather, seeing as how she had forgotten everything about this place. Perhaps even the horrors it brought to her.

But, as the auburn haired neared him, a large, jubilant smile donning her heart shaped face with those mercury eyes glimmering in excitement...

..He was happy. Just plain happy to see someone like her shine like that, even in the dark and cold of Hueco Mundo. And just happy to have some company when, otherwise, there was none left.

Should he be ashamed of feeling such a way around her…?

With a tentative touch to his chest, the oddity protruding from the otherwise flat, smooth wall, and a soft gasp, Orihime raised her gaze to his, blinding searching amongst the white of the wall for those unique hazel-blue eyes of his.

"Found you...!" She giggled, patting his chest in affirmation that it was indeed him hiding there.

Chuckling, his cover blown, Jin simply dropped his camouflage.

Then pounced her.

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

He could kill that damn Urahara.

And as Ichigo stood there, adjusting his shinigami robes and getting use to the feel of them again, he actually began contemplating a way he could go through with.

Strangling would take too long…and the bastard would probably see a swing from Zangetsu coming a mile away..

…Gah! Well offing old hat n' clogs would have to wait! Urahara had promised the shinigami daiko that his powers would be restored in a week's time.

And it had took a whopping thirty days.

A whole freakin' month! Ichigo grunted while fixing Zangetsu onto his back, glaring at the object of his anger as he prepared to open another garganta. Inoue was stuck in Hueco Mundo and here he was, **finally **restored to his full power. He had been devastated when Urahara told him that it would take more time, even going as far as to come back day after day to request the man do something other than ruin his hopes. And for a brief, yet painful moment, he had begun to think he had completely lost his shinigami powers. The nightmares of Orihime had worsened and had him waking in cold sweats multiple times in one night.

Rukia and the others kept him calm though, with reassurances and hope filled words. And as tough as it had been, he made it through it all. The hopelessness, the nightmares, everything. And now he was ready to bring Orihime Inoue home.

"Allllrighty then!~" Urahara called from above, drawing Ichigo's attention from his thoughts. "Is everyone ready to began?"

Blinking and looking back, the orangette met the gaze of all four of his friends, all gathered there for the same purpose. Rukia, Chad, Renji, and Uryu all gave him nod, their faces reflecting back the same determination his own held. Rukia even smiled, mouthing the word 'Together' before turning her attention to elder shinigami above.

With that, Ichigo looked up as well to Urahara, his eyes hard as he nodded to him.

"We're ready."

Urahara smiled, standing on one of the two rectangular pillars parallel to each other that were embedded in the towering rock formations that donned the training area. With his cane tightly held between his hands, he began the incantation.

"In my right hand, the stone that connects the worlds. In my left hand, the blade that binds existence. The black-haired shepherd. The chair of the noose. I strike the ibis when the clouds gather."

With the completion of the incantation, the sky ripped open between the pillars, a loud hum emitting from the newly created garganta.

Placing a hand over his hat, Urahara twirled his cane, stopping it to point at the space between the worlds.

"Now. You all know the deal. There is no solid ground, only reishi. Each of you must create your own path out of it, and just go on through the darkness. Then you will arrive at Hueco Mundo."

The group stated a chorus of 'all right's and readied themselves.

"Ah. And one more thing, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo arched a brow, giving the man a look of impatience, "Yeah..?"

"Bring Inoue-san home in one piece, ne?~"

With a twitch of his brow and a smirk breaking across his features, Ichigo simply leaped towards the garganta, his nakama following right behind him. As he past Urahara, he replied before rushing forth into the darkness that would lead him and the others to Hueco Mundo. And to Orihime.

" I'm planning on it…!"

* * *

****Kinda short, but alright, I guess?

Reviews and comments are welcomed.

Arigato for reading and I'll try to update sooner!


End file.
